The present invention is directed to surgical methods and instruments and pertains particularly to an improved instrument system for providing improved accuracy for knee surgery.
Knee surgery for the repair and/or replacement of knee joints has become common practice today. The total replacement of the knee joints has become practical because of recent improvement in the construction of total knee structures which closely mimic the natural knee in movement.
A problem with such total knee replacement, however, is that current surgical instruments and techniques require an extremely high degree of skill on the part of the surgeon in order to achieve proper fitting and alignment of the knee structures. The skill necessary to achieve optimum fitting and alignment may in many cases, come only from extensive experience.
It is therefore desirable that effective system of instruments and method of knee surgery be available that insures a high degree of success in fitting and alignment.